Once upon a Christmas A Swan QueenSwan Mills story
by longfelo22
Summary: The season has settled in the sleepy town of Storybrooke Maine. The Swan Mills family is getting ready for Christmas and Henry is excited, for more reasons than one. Regina and Emma have made a life together and that happy ending is about to be questioned when magic and destiny find them all in peril on a snowy Christmas morning. They may end up saving more than just their family.


Emma woke up to the soft morning light on her face. She looked out the window and watched as the snow flakes gently swayed downward making a thick blanket of glittering white on everything. It was almost Christmas and Henry had been getting increasingly anxious about it. It was officially the winter season for her, when the snow started falling heavily. There was something peaceful and quiet about the gentle snow. She had always loved it and when she learned of who her mother was, it made a little more sense as to why. She rolled over and put her arm around Regina and snuggled close to her. She kissed her cheek and softly and whispered in her ear,

"Good morning."  
Regina hummed a little as Emma gently rubbed her stomach. She whispered again,  
"Do you want some breakfast?"  
Regina nodded her head and murmured  
"Mmhh, uh huh"  
"Do you want some tea?"  
She nodded again,  
"Uh huh"  
"Do you want me to cook?"  
She shook her head no and moaned,  
"huh ah"  
"Do you wanna go to Grannies?"  
Regina smiled and nodded her head yes. Emma held her tightly.  
"Okay, I will get Henry ready for school, we'll all get some coco and a mountain of pancakes for you. We can walk if your feet feel up to it."  
"Mmm pancakes."  
Regina said as she pushed into Emma and held her hand close to her stomach. Emma kissed her cheek and smiled. Regina pressed her hand against Emma's and moved it lower on her swollen belly.  
"She's kicking again."  
"Maybe she heard me say pancakes."

Regina laughed and rolled her head back and kissed her. Emma ran her hand over her cheek and returned the kiss warmly. She rolled out of bed and put on her jeans from the day before and said,  
"Maybe after breakfast we can take a bubble bath, its probably too cold to shower and go out, I wouldn't want you to get sick."  
Regina smiled at her and just stared at her slender frame as she dressed. Her eyes deliberately making their way around every curve, undressing them as Emma dressed herself. Emma looked over at her smirking and said,  
"I know that look."  
Regina raised her brow and rubbed the spot next to her. Emma sat down, leaned over her and kissed her. She pulled back and Regina grabbed her jeans pulling her close and kissing her neck. Emma breathed a little heavier and whimpered as she said,  
"Remember what the doc said, we can't.."  
She paused and moaned a little when Regina bit into her flesh playfully.  
"It's too close to the, and Henry... has school."  
Regina pulled back and pouted.  
"I'll rub your shoulders in the bath when we get back though, and if your extra nice, your feet too."  
Regina made her don't tease me face and smiled seductively. Emma ran her fingers through her hair and said,  
"Pancakes."  
"Okay."  
Regina said as she sat up and kissed her again.

"Will you put a protection spell on the closet? I bought Henry one of those game player things, and I don't want him to find it before it's wrapped."  
"You wouldn't use magic because of the baby, and now you're hiding presents from Henry and letting him think Santa Clause brought them even though he's a teenager?"  
"We talked about this, Emma, I don't want to expose her to dark magic, and furthermore Henry has the heart of the truest believer, would you like to tell that kid there is no Santa Clause Sheriff?"  
Emma knew she was right. She looked down to her shoes and huffed,  
"No."  
She waved her hand over the closet and it glimmered a moment as the door dissipated completely. Regina looked at the now bare wall and then to Emma and said,  
"Really?"  
"Uhh, I'll fix it."  
She reached out and touched the wall where the door was and felt nothing. She moved her hands around the wall and found the surface completely smooth. She turned back to Regina smiling awkwardly.  
"Hmm, well, he wouldn't be able to find it now."  
Regina looked at her as if to ask if she were serious.  
"How about breakfast in your pj's?"  
Regina got up and walked toward her holding her stomach as she did.  
"Your lucky I feel like I could pee for an hour."  
She kissed her cheek as she made her way to the bathroom.  
"Plenty of time to bring back my closet."  
Emma looked at the wall and frowned.

Henry hurried around the kitchen already dressed with a pop tart hanging out of his mouth. Emma walked in to find him putting his books into his backpack.  
"Hey kid, you have time for breakfast at Grannies?"  
"Naw, I gotta help build sets for the Christmas pageant today, give mom a hug for me."  
Henry hugged her and made his way to the door.  
"Put on a hat, and don't forget your gloves. I love you."  
Henry turned and smiled as he pulled them out his jacket and quickly walked out the door.  
"Love you too."

Emma saw the other pop tart inside the package and stared at it longingly. She reached out to grab it when Regina walked into the kitchen.  
"Don't even think about it."  
Emma cringed and turned as Regina wrapped her arms around her from behind.  
"You shouldn't eat junk food for breakfast."  
"But it's breakfast food."  
"That's not food sweetie. I swear if I just rolled myself in sugar, we might have a little fun."  
"I'm okay with that."  
Emma turned and kissed her.  
"Where's Henry?"  
"He had to run off to school early to help with the pageant, I'll grab your coat, and boots."  
"But I'm still in my pajamas, and what about my closet?"  
Emma grabbed her coat and boots from the hallway closet.  
"It will be fine, you know I can't do magic on an empty stomach."  
Regina gave her a displeased look as Emma held up her coat. She put her arms into it and started to button it, but her stomach was too swollen for the coat to close.  
"Really?"  
Regina put on her boots and looked at her belly and scoffed,  
"Between you and her I don't have anything to wear."  
Emma grabbed a scarf from the closet, and it didn't even match the coat.  
"I'm gonna have to report a crime of fashion, I'm the mayor of this town and I'm about to go into public in pajamas and mismatched outerwear."  
"You look adorable."  
Emma said smiling as she kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand as they made their way out the door.

The snow continued to settle on every surface of the town. Storybrooke was a buzz with the holiday season. Holly berries, yule candles, and garland decorated the windows. The air smelled like cinnamon and pine. The people of the town bustled about with last minute gift shopping. Even though Emma didn't have a family growing up, she always loved to people watch around Christmas time. She would sonder through the season thinking that one day she would be like them. The holiday cheer people, worrying about getting the right gift instead of worrying about not having anyone to give a gift to. She envied them, but at the same time valued what she knew of the reason for the season. She looked to Regina and smiled and put her arm around her shoulder. Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's waist as they slowly made their way down the street. Even though she wasn't dressed accordingly, Regina felt the warmth of the little town as it glowed with spirit. She could hear the church bells ringing and the faint sounds of holly jolly music as they passed the busy storefronts. She thought of when Henry was still little, the way his face would light up when they visited the toy store, and watching him build snowmen and forts every time it snowed. She held Emma tightly, She never knew she would have any of this, and she would never give it up.

Grannie's was busy as the holiday shoppers came in for pie and coffee. They sat at the counter as several people came and went. Ruby had on a reindeer head band and the tip of her nose was painted red. Grannie came behind the counter and smiled as she said,  
"Good morning Sheriff, Madame mayor, pancakes and coco?"  
"Oh yeah."  
Emma said as she took her gloves off and placed them in her coat.  
"What's that smell?"  
Regina said as she lifted her nose to the air.  
"Coffee and consumerism?"  
Grannie said as she snickered a little.  
"No it's, it's something, thick like, gravy, it's gravy!"  
She said as her face lit up at the thought.  
"With mashed potatoes!"  
Her face resembled that of deep yearning.  
"So, two short stacks two coco's and a side of mashed potatoes and gravy?"  
Grannie asked looking to Regina.  
"Yes."  
Regina said excited.  
"Comin' right up."

Emma smiled and tried to hold back a laugh at her breakfast order.  
"I though we could only eat breakfast food for breakfast?"  
She asked curiously.  
"Well, maybe she thinks it's dinner time. Eating for two means anything goes. Just not junk or candy, speaking of feeding children, did Henry eat something before he left for school?"  
Emma didn't want to tell her that he was inheriting her bad eating habits.  
"Uhh, I'm not sure. He probably just grabbed an apple or something."  
Ruby bounced over with their coco's.  
"Love the pj's Mayor Mills."  
She said smiling and leaving the coco's in front of them before she bounced off again.  
Regina glared at Emma and just shook her head.  
"I agree."  
Emma said grinning and sipping her drink.  
"Remind me never to take fashion advice from the leather jacket forever line, or little red werewolf barbie."  
Regina snarked.  
"Technically it's reindeer barbie."  
Emma motioned to her as she flirted with a table of guys.  
"I don't know though, things have changed since the story books."  
Regina looked cross at her and said,  
"Are you checking her out?"  
Emma looked back at her, and her face went flat.  
"Uh, no?"  
Emma turned her head quickly and sipped her coco. She felt Regina's eyes burn on her face.  
"Remember, no stress. I'll rub your feet later, you'll feel much better."  
Regina decided not to argue with her. After all, her feet had already begun to swell. She sipped her coco and looked over to Ruby just as she bent over behind the counter. She turned her head back to find Emma glaring at her with a wide grin on her face. She smirked slightly and continued to sip quietly.

Emma looked around Grannies, the typical crowd was there, the dwarves were huddled in the back mapping out the plow schedule and parade routes for the days to come. Dr. Whale leaned on the edge of the counter talking to two women far younger than him. David would probably be in soon to pick up coffee and head down to the station. A few kids from Henry's school leaned over the booths staring at each other phone screens at some action video. Emma noticed a man in the corner she had never seen before all bundled up with dark sunglasses on when Ruby sat their short stacks in front of them. She turned to look at them. Extra whip cream with cinnamon and sugar sprinkled on top.  
"Your mashed potatoes will be right out, anything else I can get ya?"  
"Yes, bacon and chocolate milk with ice."  
Regina said without hesitation. Ruby smiled warmly and said,  
"Sure thing, comin' right up."  
Emma smiled at her adorableness. She took a finger full of whip cream and put it in her mouth. She heard the door open and turned to see David come in. He walked over to them as he rubbed his hands together.  
"Good morning"  
David ordered two coffees and inquired about the barriers for the parade. They chatted for a few minutes before Ruby came back with his coffees. When he headed out Emma noticed the stranger had gone, but she didn't hear the bell to the front entrance. She scanned the diner and didn't see him. Regina noticed she wasn't eating her pancakes.  
"Those will get cold if you don't eat soon."  
She mentioned as she let the pancakes comfort her. Emma looked down to her breakfast and smiled. She grabbed the syrup and poured it over the stack.

Grannie came back with two coco's to go and and said,  
"I do love the outfit Madame Mayor."  
Regina was a little less irritated now that she had pancakes and said,  
"Emma made my closet disappear."  
Grannie looked at Emma disapprovingly."  
"Because you wanted to spend the holiday in the stocks?"  
Regina snickered and sipped her drink.  
"Well, she's the on who doesn't want to tell Henry there isn't a Santa Clause, as if he doesn't know."  
Emma defended herself.  
"And sleeping in a cell isn't out of the question with this one."  
Regina added nodding toward Emma.  
"Of course there's a Santa."  
Grannie said seriously.  
They both looked at her for a moment as she stared off.  
"Oh Nicholas, that beard was always so prominent."  
She shivered a little and smiled back at them,  
"You all set?"  
She said clearing the plates. Emma looked over at Regina stunned and amused and spoke timidly.  
"Yeah sure."

The wind picked up and the snow began to fall a little heavier as the people of Storybrooke took their time getting around. The still winter day was turning into a firm sting against the cheeks. Emma held Regina's arm firmly as they made their way down the street and back home. Emma opened the front door and helped Regina as she took off her snowy boots.  
"I will run a bath and you can figure out how to get into the closet."  
Emma snickered a little at what she had just said, but the joke was on her anyways.  
"By the way, if your going to make closet jokes, maybe work out the disappearing, reappearing aspect of your magic act first."  
Regina smirked as she made her way up the steps. Emma followed soon after. She stood in front of the wall where the closet was, and focused. She closed her eyes and waved her hand over it and the closet reappeared.  
She turned the knob and the door opened to the dark closet. Everything seemed to be there. She closed the door and went into the bathroom.  
"All fixed."

She said as she slipped out of her jeans and her shirt. She smiled at her beautiful face in the a single candlelight. Regina watched as she undressed draping her leg over the side of the tub. Emma slipped in behind her and sighed with the relief of the warm water washing over her cold feet. Regina pressed against her and Emma wrapped her arms tightly around her. She kissed her cheek as Regina smiled ear to ear. She let her hands glide over her shoulders as she buried her nose in her hair. She began to gently rub her arms and Regina pulled her right hand lower over her breast. She began to breath a little heavier. Emma pressed easily on and slid her hand down her side smoothly. Her fingertips explored the inside of her thighs as Regina reached her arm back and pulled her lips closer to her neck. She locked her fingers into Emma's and pulled them into her. Emma found her swollen and fully aroused. She let her fingers glide over her as Regina moaned and tighten her grip on the back of her neck. Emma rubbed her breast and sunk her teeth into her increasingly flushed cheeks. Regina felt her lips like satin and her hands like velvet on her sensitive flesh. Her body quivered when Emma pushed inside of her. She let out a small moan and turned her head to meet her lips. Emma felt her tighten inside, and pushed deeper. Regina was far too aroused to hold back and her whole body clenched as she kissed passionately at Emma's ear. Her breathless cries excited her and she tightened her hold on Regina as she released several times into her unyielding touch. Regina felt her body become feverish in the warm water, her skin teemed with a thin layer of moisture that Emma found intoxicating. Her lips pressed firmly to Regina's as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Her muscles sank into the water and into Emma's firm regard. Emma gently rubbed her sides and her stomach. She let her hands explore every timid sensitive spot and kissed her warmly. Regina smiled at her and whispered matter of factually,

"I told you I would be fine."  
Emma smiled and kissed her cheeks. She gently rubbed her as Regina writhed against her touch. The water began to get cold and she sat up. She continued to rub her as she spoke softly,  
"The water is getting cold."  
She ran her fingers through her's and pressed her nose to her neck.  
"Do you want me to rub your feet?"  
She said as she pecked between words.  
"Hmm, Sheriff Swan, aren't you on duty right now?"  
"Oh no, I've taken a day of leave, for personal reasons."  
"Well, as long as you filled out the proper forms."  
"I texted David and Will."  
"I still can't believe you made the knave a deputy."  
"He's resourceful, and I value people with a certain lack of self preservation, because, you know, sometimes there's dragons here and because of a mandatory magic hiatus, we need all the backup we have. Just in case."  
Emma rubbed her belly and laid her head on her shoulder.  
"Besides, the only thing on the roster is to block the side roads for the parade, That's early morning stuff."  
"Well far be it from me to argue with the law. I suppose a foot rub could be worked into my terribly busy schedule, but I do have an early appointment with a slice of apple pie and some maintenance forms."  
"Noted."  
Emma said as she smiled and played with her fingers.  
"I'll grab your robe for you."

Emma climbed out of the tub and stretched a towel over herself as they smiled at one another. She turned the corner out of the bathroom and touched the handle to the closet door. It was freezing. She pulled her hand back and looked at it. She noticed her breath frosting in the air as she did and felt the cold swim over her. She quickly opened the closet door and grabbed Regina's robe from the back. She brushed off the cold feeling of getting out of the warm bath and returned to the bathroom. She helped Regina stand and handed her a towel. As she stepped out of the tub she felt a pain in her side. She reached for her stomach as the pain had her double over.  
"What's wrong?"  
Emma said worried.  
"I think I.."  
She felt another sharp pain.  
"Okay, everything is moving around and, I think the baby is coming."  
Emma's face froze for a second.  
"Are you sure?"  
She asked as Regina's grip tightened around her hand and she gasped for air.  
"Yeah."  
She said with pain and frustration in her voice.  
"Okay, okay."  
Emma said calmly and draped her robe over her. She pulled on her jeans and her shirt and continued,  
"Okay, I'll get you some clothes, and I'll call Dr. Whale and I will go start the car."  
She helped Regina to the bed and she sat down clutching her stomach. Emma walked to the closet and opened the door but was blow back by a huge gust of icy air. The door slammed shut as she stood to her feet and looked back at Regina confused.  
"What the hell was that?"  
Regina said strained and stunned.  
"I have no idea."  
"Please tell me you didn't accidentally curse my closet, we don't have time for this right now, we're having a baby!"  
Emma lunged to the dresser and grabbed some sweat pants and a sweat shirt and helped her dress.  
"We're gonna have to figure that one out later, we need to get to the hospital."  
Regina shook her head as she breathed through a another contraction.

Emma raced down the steps to grab the ready bag and to start the car. She slipped on her boots and opened the door. She stopped when she realized there was about a foot of snow on everything and she could barely see in front of her. She ran through the mounting snow to the patrol car and quickly brushed off the door. She reached in, turned the ignition, and grabbed the radio.  
"David, Will?"  
"Hey Emma, its really come down out here, I'm getting calls about the power being down all over town."  
Will came back.  
"It's time, she's having the baby."  
"Oh, shite."  
"Listen Will, I need you to find Leroy have him swing by with the plow, we gotta get her to the hospital."  
"Right, I saw him down Grannie's not ten minutes ago, I'll go now."  
Emma ran back into the house as Regina was slowly coming down the steps.  
"Are we ready to go?"  
"Not quite."  
Emma opened the door to the blizzard. As Regina's face turned worried.  
"It's okay, Leroy is coming by with the plow and in a few minuets we will be on our way."  
Emma said as she rubbed her shoulders. She helped her to the kitchen to sit down.  
"I'm gonna clean the car off, just remember to breath and I'll be right back."  
Regina nodded and Emma kissed her cheek and headed back outside. The snow was relentless. The car was practically buried and Emma grabbed the shovel and started heaving it off. She couldn't see anything and the wind was blowing harshly around her. The radio came back choppy and full of static and she just barely made out Will's voice as he said they were on their way. She looked to the road and thought she saw a figure standing just in the distance but when she blinked it was gone.

Emma shuffled back into the house and stomped her boots. It was freezing outside. The house wasn't much warmer, and as the thick blizzard surrounded them it was dark and shadowed. She went back to the kitchen and helped Regina to her feet. They braved the outside as she held her firmly against the wind and helped her into the car. They waited until Emma could see the large fog lights on the plow truck. They plowed along side as Emma pulled the car out with difficulty when Will's voice came on the radio.  
"Just follow behind us, the roads are awful all through town."  
"Roger that."  
Emma looked at Regina and smiled reassuringly.  
They pulled into the hospital trying to fight the frost as it kept making fern patterns over the wind sheild. She helped her out of the car and were met by Dr. Whale.  
"We've still got backup generators, and I've had them prep in advance in case we loose power."  
Regina huffed through another contraction as he inquired about how far apart they were. Regina couldn't focus through the pain and shouted,  
"Emma, get Henry, something isn't right."  
She lurched forward and fainted.  
"Emma steadied her as she fell limp to the ground. She felt her heart sink and everything started moving in slow motion, nurses came to her side and the world moved around her like a dream. Her senses failed her as Will helped them up and as they put her on a bed and wheeled her into the other room. She turned to him and said,  
"Get Henry, he's at school, she needs him."  
"Right."  
He said as he took off out the door.

She slowly stepped into the room as nurses began fitting her with an oxygen mask. She wasn't moving and every nerve in Emma's body was rapidly slipping out of her control. She stepped forward as the nurses began hooking her up to wires and tubes. Emma felt terrified. She stood motionless and crippled at the sight of her in such critical condition. Dr. Whale immediately set up the sonogram machine and applied the imager to her stomach. Another nurse stood at his side while they pointed at the screen. This was all happening so fast and Regina wasn't okay. The gravity of what was happening had temporarily deafened her. All she could hear was a buzzing in her ears and her blood pressure pounding in her head. Dr. Whale turned to her as she stared with tears in her eyes at Regina's limp body.  
"Emma?"  
She shook her head at him.  
"What's happening? Why is she not awake?"  
"Emma, we're gonna try to wake her up, but we may have to do an emergency procedure to get the baby out if we can't, we need your consent to do this."  
"Save her, save the baby! Do what you need to do, just help them, I can't loose them."  
Dr. Whale nodded as they prepped the room for emergency surgery.  
"We need this room to be sterile."  
One of the nurses said as another gently placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and motioned her out the door. She stood in the hallway looking up and down the corridors. Everything was still in horrible slow motion. She felt her knees get weak and she knelt to the ground and caught her breath. She thought to herself that she couldn't fall apart right now, Regina needed her to be strong, for Henry, and for the baby. Her phone began to ring and she looked down at it. It was David. She talked to him on the phone for a minute and filled him in somehow. The words came out and she struggled not to choke on their implications. He said they would be their as soon as they could get out. Just as she hung up the phone Will came through the door with Henry.  
"Mom!"

He said as he ran to her side. She hugged him tightly as he spoke,  
"What's going on? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"  
"I don't know, everything happened so fast, and they don't know yet."  
Several minuets passed in agony as Emma hugged Henry tightly and Dr. Whale came out of the room. Emma turned to him with bated breath and more worry than she had ever felt in her life.  
"She's awake, she wants to see you both. Emma, a word?"  
He motioned to Henry to go in.  
"She's okay, but the baby is going to be in trouble if we don't get her turned the right way, It's putting Regina's condition in question. We are monitoring her for right now because she is stable, but this will be a difficult birth Sheriff. We are gonna do everything we can to make sure we take care of both of them. In the mean time, talk to her, keep her calm, shes a little disoriented but we expect her to come around when the contractions start again."  
Emma nodded as she watched Henry by her bedside. Her eyes were open slightly and she smiled at Henry. Emma turned to Dr. Whale,  
"Thank you."

He nodded and headed down the hall. Emma walked into the room and smiled nervously. She didn't want to upset her and it was crucial that she remain calm.  
"Hey there."  
"Hey."  
Regina said disoriented and trying to focus.  
"There was a man with cold hands."  
She said as she mumbled incoherently.  
Emma smiled as she told her it was just Dr. Whale. She seemed to come around a little bit and said,  
"He's not the cold one. He has to go."  
She drifted off to sleep and her vital signs were stable. Emma hugged Henry and assured him they would be okay. He turned to her and said,  
"She said something before you came in, she looked at me and said, the heart of the truest believer, I'm not sure why, she usually just calls me sweetie."  
Emma looked at him concerned.  
"The Doctor said she would be a little confused."  
Emma took some money from her pocket and asked Henry to grab her a coffee from the machine. She watched as he left and knelt to Regina side. She took her hand and kissed it.  
"I'm here for you. I love you more than anything and I will be here every second and no matter what happens, I promise you I will keep them both safe."  
Regina's hand turned and brushed against Emma's cheek. She was weak but she knew she could hear her. She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. She had to be okay. They both had to be okay. Emma was not about to loose the family she worked so hard for. The nurse came in and checked on her. She asked Emma a few questions about what she ate and how she was feeling that morning. The passing hours came and went with Regina waking only momentarily at contractions. David and Mary Margret had come and brought coffee from Grannies. The snow continued to fall on Storybrooke Emma stepped into the hall a moment to stretch her legs and saw Henry standing at the other end talking to the stranger from the diner that morning. Still buttoned up with dark glasses. She could tell from Henry's body language that he was nervous.

"Hey!"  
Emma shouted. She took a few steps forward and the stranger ran.  
"Will!"  
She shouted as she took off after the stranger and he jumped up after him. He didn't get too far, because Will was fast in a chase. When he grabbed him he shouted as he threw him into the wall. His hands burned instantly as though he touched dry ice. The stranger fell to the ground. Emma stomped down the hall followed by David and Mary Margret, and hovered over him as Will leaned against the wall clutching his hands.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Bloody jackass is colder than winter itself."  
Emma looked down to the stranger as he held his arms over his head huddled against the wall.  
"Who are you? Why were you talking to my son?"  
The stranger said nothing.  
"Stand up."  
The stranger didn't move.  
"Stand up or so help me."  
Emma conjured a fireball in her hand. The stranger backed away from her clinging to the wall. She took a step closer to him and he shouted,  
"Please, don't."  
He slowly stood up with his hands up. Emma felt the air around him and it was bitter cold. She asked again,  
"Who are you?"

The stranger removed his scarf and hat and his sunglasses. He stretched his neck out and cold air teemed from the surface of his skin. Emma stared at his eyes. They glowed white with a blue glimmer and his skin was pale and blue. His hair was strikingly white and almost radiated in the light. He stood there in front of them all nervously.  
"It was not my intention to harm you."  
He said looking toward Will but keeping his gaze lowered. He spoke with a thick accent that sounded northern to Emma.  
"No worries. What's your name mate?"  
He looked to Henry with his piercing eyes and said.  
"My name is Jack Frost, and I need the help of the truest believer."  
Emma stared at him stunned. He wasn't lying. She shook off her amazement and asked,  
"You're Jack Frost?"  
"Yes, and thanks to your closet showing up in the middle of nowhere in Winterland, now I'm here."  
Emma looked to Will and said,  
"Winterland? Is that a real place?"  
"Don't look at me, never heard of it."  
He spoke again.  
"You may know it better as the stories of your world describe it, the north pole."

Emma scoffed and looked directly at him.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes, it has been ages since I have traveled to another realm. The last time was when I required the help of a noble queen, who had the heart of the truest believer. She named her daughter after the beauty of my homeland."  
He said as looked to Mary Margret.  
"Snow White. Your majesty."  
He knelt as he spoke.  
"I must ask of your family once more, Our world is in danger and only the heart of the truest believer in all the realms can save us."  
He said as he glanced at Henry.  
Mary Margret stood there stunned for a moment as they all looked to her. She finally answered.  
"Uh, okay, yeah sure, what do you need?"  
"I need the son of the savior princess and the enchantress queen to come to Winterland, The magic there is weakened but if he can show them, that the people of this realm believe, then our magic will be saved. This world has abandoned magic and the realms have suffered for it. Our world exists in between these lands because people believe."  
He turned to Henry and said,  
"When you went to Neverland, the magic there was from belief, my world is in the same peril, I need your help Henry."  
Emma stared at him worried because she still knew he wasn't lying. He hadn't lied at all. Henry shuffled and finally said,  
"How do you know all this?"  
"The big guy told me."  
"Santa Clause?"  
"I call him Nick. I knew him before he was a saint. He would have come himself but he can only take flights out tomorrow."

They all looked at Henry as he looked at Emma.  
"Mom, I have to go."  
"What? No, you can just run off to the north pole, we have no idea who he is, or what help means, I think we all remember that Neverland was pretty much a blood sacrafice, And..."  
Emma stammered slightly.  
"Your mother is having a baby, and there's a storm, and the Doctor,"  
She realized at this point she was just listing things.  
"No, absolutely not."  
Henry looked to Jack.  
"Can you do anything about the storm?"  
Henry motioned to the mounting snow outside through the window.  
"Yeah, right, about that, my apologies, this happens when I get anxiety. Its been stressful trying to save my world and all. Also, the magic of Neverland was dark and filled with naughty children. Winterland magic is pure, It comes from hope and goodness."  
Emma frowned anyway. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. The cold lurking in the hallways seemed to rush past them and filled into him. His body became slightly larger and muscular as he did. The snow stopped falling outside and the lights flickered in the hallways. The previously dark windows glowed with the lights all over town coming back on. Henry turned to Emma.  
"Remember when I told you that Storybrooke needed you and you couldn't believe me?"

Emma shook her head at him.  
"Well I need you to believe again."  
"Henry, I promised your Mother I would keep you safe. I wouldn't let you do this alone and I can't leave her, I promised."  
"I couldn't be alone, Will is coming with me."  
Will stood up straight and said,  
"Hang on, I'm doing what now?"  
Henry turned to Will.  
"You need to believe more than anyone else. If you let yourself travel to another world, you will believe you can find yours again, and you get to meet Santa, maybe if you've been good, he can help."  
Will looked at Henry and then leaned back to the wall and cursed.  
"But I hate the dammed cold."  
He nervously looked at Henry and then to Emma. They both then stared at her with puppy dog eyes. She remembered what Regina said before she fell asleep, about the cold one, and letting him go, and what Henry had said she told him. She always had a way of having the final word. She put her hands on Henry cheeks.  
"Okay, but you have to be here when your sister is born, Your mother would never forgive me if your weren't and may not anyways for letting you do this, but I believe you, and I believe in you. So go save Christmas I guess."

She smiled at him and he hugged her tightly and she told him she loved him. She looked to Will.  
"Keep him safe."  
Will nodded and stood there a bit irritated. She looked at Jack with her best intimidating face,  
"If anything happens to my son, I'm gonna come after you with a hair dryer, or a flame thrower, or both. Not a hair on his head!"  
Jack stood aback and she could tell her words took root. She nodded to Henry.  
"We must return to the closet, the magic in it will soon fade."  
"Right, lets do this."  
Henry said a little too excited for Emma's liking. They made their way out the door as Emma called out to Henry.  
"If your going back to the house, put on an extra scarf, and heavier boots, and take extra gloves, take some pop tarts too."  
Mary Margret put her arm around her and laid her head on her shoulder.  
"Sending them off to a different realm never gets any easier."  
Emma sighed and just then remember what happened that morning. She turned to her and David and said,  
"I have to talk to Grannie, I need to know what she knows, don't know exactly how.."  
She scrunched her nose.  
"But she knows, or did know, or maybe dated Santa Clause?"  
David laughed heartily.  
"What?"  
Emma looked at him seriously and his face turned sour.  
"Right, Grannie, we are on it, do you want some coffee or food?"  
Emma stood there scattered brained for a moment and said,  
"Yeah coco, and a bear claw."  
She added after a short pause. Mary Margret hugged her and they made their way into the night. Emma turned back and went into Regina's room. She was sleeping peacefully. Everyone else's night was filled with terrible weather and magic and adventure, but her night was silent. It was more terrifying than anything she could imagine. About an hour past when Regina writhed a few times and mumbled before her eyes opened.

"Emma?"  
She squeezed her hand tighter.  
"I'm here."  
"I think its time."  
Her heart beat began to raise and her blood pressure increased, The nurses came in and checked her vitals. The one motioned to other and told her to get the Doctor.  
"Where's Henry?"  
Emma didn't think this was the best time to worry her with all of the details.  
"He's with Will, he will be back really soon."  
Regina breathed sharply and Emma pushed her hair behind her ears with the hand she wasn't already breaking.  
"Where's the Doctor?"  
She shouted loudly at the nurse making her scary face.  
"He's coming."

Emma assured her and Regina threw her head back against the pillow and breathed heavily. Emma coached her along as she cursed everyone who ever worked there. The contractions were getting closer now. Regina tried to hold back but her eyes glowed a deep violet and she set the trash can on fire. Emma shouted for David. He quickly grabbed a fire extingisher and put the can out. The lights began to flicker and several small objects began to levitate. Emma rubbed her cheek gently.  
"It's okay, you're doing great."  
Emma was squirming on the inside, part of her remembered it being this painful but she was too consumed with worry for everyone else she had forgotten what this all felt like. Regina was in pain and her vital signs were spiking rapidly. She gripped Emma's hand tighter somehow and cried out in pain. Regina felt her whole body burn as she writhed in pain.  
"Emma?"  
"I'm here."  
Regina looked into her eyes and said with a pained smile,  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Regina heard the faint cry of a baby and her body unclenched. Her grip on Emma's hand lessened as the nurse held her up. She was small and sticky and clearly madder than Regina just was. She smiled warmly and laughed a little as tears and sweat rolled down her cheeks. She looked to Emma who appeared shocked and elated at the same time and her eyes became blurry. She laid her head back on the pillow and the pain seemed to be slipping away now. She felt her eyes growing heavy and her body tired when everything went dark.

The machines that monitored her started flashing red and beeping. Emma felt Regina's hand go limp in hers. The nurses started working to get her stable.  
"What's wrong? What's happening?"  
Emma said shocked. Dr. Whale told the nurses to get things that Emma had no idea what he was talking about. He looked to her and said,  
"She's crashing, We need to stop the hemorrhaging. She needs in surgery now."  
He let the nurses prep her for the operating room and he stood aside with Emma.  
"It's not bad, and the baby appears to be fine, We're gonna get her in now and I'll have the nurse come get you once they run a few tests, in the meantime, relax, she did really well in there, she's gonna pull through."  
He ran after them down the hall as they wheeled her away. Emma slumped against the wall and let her head fall into her hands. She breathed heavily and fought the urge to fall apart once more. She felt dizzy and sick and helpless. She knew she was brave, but this was a lot to ask of anyone. A few minutes past and she returned to the waiting area to find David and Mary Margret waiting for her with Grannie. She looked at them dazed and confused as she slumped into a seat.  
"They took her for surgery, the baby is okay."  
Mary Margret rubbed her shoulder and comforted her. David handed her a coffee and bear claw.  
"I've known Regina for a long time, she's tough, she will get through this. You both will."  
"Henry is with Santa Clause?"

She said as she looked to Grannie bewildered. She paused slightly.  
"I'm sorry my situational awareness is a little off today, and I'm having a hard time with it."  
"It's okay sweetie, and your moms right, Regina's a tough bird, and yes there is a Santa Clause, and its very likely he did need Henry's help. He does have the heart of the truest believer and Nick, well, lets just say he may have had a little too much holiday egg nog and forgot a realm or two in his annual deliveries."  
She looked off to the side and scoffed and mumbled to herself,  
"And a girl or two, Martha this and Martha that, She couldn't even bake."  
They all just kind of looked at her wondering.  
"He will be fine, Henry's at the top of the nice list. When Ruby was his age, It was all I could do not to worry about the magic in her life. It scared me to let her go off by herself, it scared me even more knowing people would come after her for the rest of her life, had it not been for you three, I don't think I could of got through the time I spent hoping she was alright. Henry will be just fine, and so will Regina."  
Emma took a deep sigh of relief when she realized that they had already been through so much together and what she had survived on her own for so long.  
"Thanks Grannie, I needed that, I guess I'm just always worried that I will loose them."  
"Of course you are dear, and I know you didn't grow up knowing about magic your whole life, at my age, adjusting to this town has been a lot to handle, but your not wrapping your head around magic right now, you're trying to figure out how to hold on to something you never thought you would have."  
Emma nodded agreeing. She took several deep breaths and let herself relax a for a moment even though she kept looking to the door.

The hour past without any word on Regina and Emma found herself getting nervous again.  
"Should it take this long?"  
Emma stood up and began to pace. Just then a nurse came through the door with the baby. Emma stood there nervous and curious.  
"Born at three past twelve, December twenty fifth, she's seven pounds, six ounces, and perfectly healthy."  
The nurse said as she placed the little pink bundle in Emma's arms. She was so small. Emma kissed her forehead as her tiny fingers brushed across her cheeks. She had a little patch of dark hair just like Regina's and her little tongue stuck out at her. Emma laughed a little and showed her to the others. Mary Margret held her and told Emma how beautiful she was. David smiled and hugged them both. Emma kept the baby close as another hour past before Dr. Whale came out to talk to her. He looked tired. Emma searched his face for any indication and as he walked closer he smiled at the baby.  
"She's out of surgery, recovering, and she's stable."  
Emma felt a weight lift off her chest immediately.  
"She's not out of the woods yet, this was a difficult delivery. We gave her something to help her rest and she should be awake in a little while."  
Dr. Whale looked to all them with a smile on his face and said,  
"Merry Christmas."  
Mary Margret hugged Emma as she sighed with relief. Emma went to Regina's room and sat there until she began to wake up. The baby was sleeping in the bassinet next to her when she noticed her stirring. The morning sun was tipping into the window as she spoke softly.  
"Emma?"

Emma took her hand and brushed her palm over her cheek.  
"I'm here babe."  
Regina hummed a little and breathed deeply trying to get her bearings. She felt her stomach and opened her eyes wide, she looked to Emma worried and Emma smiled at her and said,  
"I have a present for you."  
She picked the baby up and walked to the bed. She leaned down and placed the baby in Regina's arms.  
"Merry Christmas mommy."  
Regina smiled ear to ear. Her little fingers latched on to her nose as tears streamed down her cheeks. Emma knelt beside her and kissed them both.  
"She is absolutely beautiful, and you are amazing."  
She put her hand on the top of the baby's head as Regina stroked her cheek and her little eyes opened to look at both of them. They were a deep brown but glowed violet for just a moment. Emma looked at Regina surprised.  
"She has your eyes"  
Emma said as Regina smiled warmly at both of them. She looked around curiously.  
"Where's Henry?"

Emma paused and answered lightly.  
"Well he and Will, went to, uhh, you know how it's Christmas? And he has the heart of the truest believer? Funny story actually, but he should be back anytime now."  
Regina wasn't buying anything she said.  
"Emma? Where is our son? He should be here and he's not, Did something happen?"  
"No, well, not really, you know how I accidentally made your closet disappear? and then it was gone for awhile? Turns out, I sent it to Winterland, which is a place and Jack Frost hitched a ride back in it, hence the blizzard yesterday. Anyway, apparently Santa Clause, who is real, needed Henry's help to save Christmas, so, Will and Henry went to Winterland with Jack Frost to help Santa, who is real. So, no big deal."  
"Emma! Winterland? Santa Clause? Is he in another realm right now? What were you thinking?"  
"I wasn't I was believing everything would be okay."  
"Is he back yet? You sent him off with the knave? This isn't good. I'm not happy about this. He should be here."  
"I know, but I believe in him, and as much as we need him, I have a feeling he will spend his life being needed by many. I know he will be here soon. In the meantime, you need to rest."  
A little while past and Emma let Regina fall asleep with the baby. She walked down the hall to get a coffee when she noticed the windows began to frost over. She watched as the lights flickered and in the distance she heard the faint sound of sleigh bells. It was still difficult to let her mind go there. She heard the elevator door ring and she looked down the hall. Henry came out and she felt that other weight lift off her chest as he smiled at her.

"Mom!"  
He ran down the hall toward her. She hugged him firmly and felt relieved to have him back in her arms. He looked up at her and said,  
"Is mom okay? And the baby?"  
Emma smiled warmly at him.  
"Their both fine, healthy and doing great, their just resting, it was big night for both of them."  
Emma looked down the hall and saw Will and Jack exit the elevator followed by none other than Santa Clause himself. She looked to Henry as he smiled and nodded his head.  
"I thought he came down the chimney?"  
"That might be problematic due to his size."  
Henry was right, Emma thought he might be part giant or something, He towered over everyone and his hat came inches from the ceiling. He laughed heartily as he spoke.  
"I always liked elevators, New York city in the old days? Terrible on my knees, hello Emma."  
Emma stared a moment not sure what to say.  
"Santa?"  
"Yes indeed little lady, and speaking of little ladies, I saw the new addition on my list to the Swan Mills family, children born on Christmas get extra presents, and every family should have a Christmas morning, come."

He motioned for Emma and Henry to follow him to Regina's room. They piled in and Henry slowly approached Regina and his new baby sister. They were still sleeping. Santa pressed his finger to his lips and tip toed in. He waved his hand at the corner and a fully lit tree appeared with a pile of presents underneath. He smiled at Henry as Regina began to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked at Santa and then to Emma. He giggled a little as he bent down to whisper at Henry,  
"Thanks for chipping away at the naughty list."  
He winked and thumbed toward Regina.  
"And for your help with everything, remember to take care of your little sister, she will be so very important to all of us, as are you."  
He chuckled and rubbed his belly and said warmly,  
"Merry Christmas."  
He glimmered and slowly disappeared in cloud of golden snowflakes. Henry leaned over and hugged Regina as she continued to stare at Emma.  
"Was that?"  
Emma nodded awkwardly.  
"Yeah, yeah it was."  
Henry chimed and said,  
"Winterland was awesome, there were elves, and polar bears that talk, I got to ride in Santa's sleigh, and everything is made of candy, I ate a doorknob that was made of gumdrop."

Emma and Regina laughed as he continued on. He reached over and brushed his little sisters cheek.  
"I have an idea of what to name her."  
"Oh yeah?"  
Regina said with a smile.  
"Yeah, Princess Noel Swan Mills, The first of her name, but like the song."  
"I like it."  
Emma said looking to Regina.  
"Well I love it."  
Regina said as she smiled and wrapped her arm around Henry. Emma snuggled close to them as Henry played with his little sisters hand. Dr. Whale came in and smiled at them all.  
"How are you feeling Regina?"  
"I'm a little sore, but I've never been happier."  
"Well, that's good to hear, you should make a full recovery, plenty of rest and relaxation and you should be back to normal in no time, The baby is healthy and all her tests came back fine."  
"Thank you Doctor."  
She said as he took his leave but stopped a minute to look at the tree in the corner. He looked back to them unsure and shook his head in a manner to expect anything from the Swan Mills family.


End file.
